LJGZ Part IV
by Agent Mech V
Summary: It's as been several months since the Fall of Beacon, and the world of Remnant was still recovering. Lupin the 3rd and The Crystal Gems Return to Remnant and some others friends join they.
1. Chapter 1: New and Old Heroes have Retur

**Chapter 1: New and Old Heroes have Returned**

* * *

A red-hooded figure walks on a road between trees and grass. From above, tree branches frame her as she moves forward. The silver broach on the lower front corner of the hood is barely visible until a profile angle shows the detailed emblem of Ruby Rose, her hair and face partially obscured by the moves to the edge of a rock precipice. Within view far below is a settlement of buildings that are burning, three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. Beyond the village are mountains, and above it all the broken moon shines fully. Screams can be heard coming from the village, even from where Ruby the village two people run down a cobbled road as a building next to them crumbles.

A wide shot shows three people running between burning buildings and two Beowolves chasing after them. Ruby's eyes shift, taking in the village, before narrowing with determination. She looks up at the sound of a Nevermore's Nevermores fly over Ruby, heading toward the besieged village. Ruby turns around on the rocky precipice, her left arm raising Crescent Rose.

It expands itself upward. She releases her grip on a lever in the handle and the blade from the bottom of the shaft extends out as the scythe in the main body of the weapon fully unfolds. Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals. She turns as she descends and brings Crescent Rose down so that the scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her. The Nevermore cries out, but continues it's path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake. A man wearing a blue jacket and inside a Fiat 500, until he was Nevermore that dropping rose petals. He raced towards the village.

Grimm in the village move about, a Beowolf raising its head up to the sky and growling. Black smoke unfurls from around its head as it turns to watch the flight path of Ruby and the Nevermore. Ruby watches for the right moment, and then pulls the trigger on Crescent Rose. The Nevermore screams as its wing is cut off. Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart. She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it.

Is everyone in position? The Mysterious man said on radio.

Yes! Multiple voices said on radio.

Good. The Mysterious man said.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals. She turns as she descends and brings Crescent Rose down so that the scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her. The Nevermore cries out, but continues it's path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake. Grimm in the village move about, a Beowolf raising its head up to the sky and growling. Black smoke unfurls from around its head as it turns to watch the flight path of Ruby and the Nevermore.  
Ruby watches for the right moment, and then pulls the trigger on Crescent Rose.

The Nevermore screams as its wing is cut off. Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart. She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it. Ruby's hood falls back as she straightens. Eyes closed, she holds still where the statue once stood. A Beowolf approaches her while she is focused inwardly.

It licks its teeth and moves closer, attracting the attention of other Beowolves. They all move to surround her, their red eyes leaving glowing trails. Ruby remains posed, Crescent Rose in her left , Ruby's eyes narrow and there's a beat before they open, a dangerous look in them. Her head moves forward and she crouches. Her cloaks arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals.

The swirl propels itself forward through the air. As it reaches the first Beowolf, Ruby is seen in slow motion, petals behind her, swinging her scythe at the lands on her feet as she knocks it offscreen. She bounds up again, taking out a second and turns to take out a third. Moving into the circle of beowolves behind her she slashes at them, taking out a total of eight before running to attack the ninth. As it goes down, two more put themselves in front of Ruby. The one in the foreground roars at her, but she is unfazed.

As it leaps on her, she takes out it, the other one to its left, and yet two more who approach her from behind in different that one is gone, Ruby turns and is hit in the face with stoneworks, which sends her backward. She looks up and dodges out of the way as a Beowolf on the roof hurls pieces of broken buildings at her. Ruby moves swiftly between three different spots on the ground. She then propels herself into the air toward the Beowolf in rose petal form.

She splits into three streams around it until coming together just above its head. She aims Crescent Rose and fires a Dust round into recoil sends her up into the sky, where she bounces off a Nevermore and lands in the middle of the village with enough force to damage the cobblestone road and send up a cloud of dirt. She can hear heavy footsteps and looks around, but doesn't see anything through the cloud. A black fist punches through the cloud and into Ruby, sending her flying into the wooden door of the church she originally landed next to. of the church she originally landed next to.

Ruby stand, holding her shoulder, and looks up with frightened cry as she catches sight of what hit her. A Beringel postures, beating its chest before roaring and charging forward toward Ruby. At the top of the church steps, Ruby flips over its head and lands back in the town center, sliding around in a circle on her feet until she faces the Beringel again and propels herself toward it. She sinks the tip of Crescent Rose into its hip, but doesn't get it any further through the Grimm's body.

The Beringel turns to look at her and Ruby backs up with a gasp. It grabs her and lifts her off the ground, her entire head fitting in its fist and her legs dangling in the air. The Grimm uses its other hand to punch her and Ruby is launched across the village center. She lands on the broken wooden canopy of a building opposite and easily gains her footing.

She switches Crescent Rose to rifle mode and leaps onto the roof of another building. Running across rooftops, Ruby fires down at the Beringel. It is unhurt and when it is joined by two Beowolves, the gorilla Grimm grabs one and throws it at Ruby.

Ruby gives a squeak of alarm as she sees it coming. It tries to take a swipe at her, but she quickly destroys it with her scythe. The Beringel takes advantage of the distraction and lands on the roof as soon as the Beowolf is killed.

Ruby gets out of the way in time. The two face off briefly before rushing each other. Ruby positions herself to be a target, and when the Beringel lifts its arm to bring its fist down on her she leaps above it. Its first lands on the roof while she shoots at its back. It stands up, unhurt while Ruby lands on another part of the roof.

She rushes the Beringel, dodging its fist again and swinging her scythe into the back of its leg. She proceeds to swirl in a circle around it, attacking with the scythe repeatedly, but doing no damage. The Grimm tries to hit her, but she moves too quickly. It adapts to her speed and Ruby is forced to stop moving in order to use Crescent Rose to block the hits. Ruby turns into rose petals again and sails into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent.

The Beringel heard footsteps coming outside of Fiat and a big bright light was so that The Beringel got blind, It saw a man standing in front of Beringel. The Beringel began to roar at the man but he was not scared.

The Beringel began to punch him. Until it got shot. *Bang!* Ruby got out of the church, then she saw the man that took down the Grimm.

She was surprised that one man take down a Grimm.[and then he walked towards Ruby, she aimed her Crescent Rose at the man. But then she lowered Crescent Rose.]

Lupin? Y-You alive? Ruby said surprise.

Yep! I'm still alive. Lupin replied to Ruby.

But I thought that Yang said that you were dead. Ruby said to Lupin.

Haha! That's all just a lie. Lupin said to Ruby with a smile.

[Lupin turned around and Ruby looked, she gasped. Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata and bunch of other people walking towards they.]

Who are they? Ruby said.

These are the Crystal Gems. Lupin replied to Ruby.

nice to meet you Ruby. Pearl said to Ruby.

And then a portal opened up in the sky, a big ship shape like a diamond came out from the portal.

I'm sorry, did someone call for backup? Black Diamond said on the Radio.

Yeah, we known. Jigen replied.

I'm sending some soldiers to help clean up the mess. Black Diamond said back to Jigen.

What does he mean by some soldiers? Ruby said.

No one respond to Ruby's question.

Their from Atlas!? Ruby said in shock.

No. They're from earth. Goemon replied to Ruby.

Oh! Ruby said.

A Troop Deploy arrived.

That's is a cool car. Ruby said with joy.

The group of soldiers came out of jeep.

This is Duke, Snake eyes, Scarlett, Ripcord, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Hi-Tech, Lt. Stone, Long Range. And these are Kyosuke Mamou, Gensei, Togusa, Batou, Boma, Ishikawa, Saito, Azuma, Yano. their from Section 9. Jigen explains to Ruby.

You ready know the Logikoma, Tachikoma and Fuchikoma. Kyosuke Mamou said to Ruby.

Yes, she did! Fuchikoma 1 said.

Yeah! Let's kick grimm but! Tachikoma 1 said with joy.

reaches behind her for her Scroll. It slides open in her hand with two motions instead of the customary single one. Across the top it reads: BROADCASTING/RECEIVING. In the middle are profile pictures of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Across the bottom it reads: LOCAL AREA each profile image is an icon of a circle containing the side view of an old technology handheld phone with ear and mouth piece and three rows of signal coming out of it.

Ruby! We saw smoke! Jaune said.

Heading your way. Ren said.

Don't start without us! Nora Valkyrie said.

Ruby looks up from her Scroll. She looked at Lupin and his friends.

You better hurry. Ruby said.

Lupin and his gang runs towards Grimm.

In front of Ruby and the others five Beowolves crawl and three Nevermores fly toward her. Ruby puts Crescent Rose at the ready and runs toward the Grimm.  
The moon continues to shine down on the village, full were it not broken.

* * *

Weiss Schnee looks at it through a window over her shoulder, before lowering her head to gaze down at the floor.

* * *

Blake Belladonna stares at the setting sun, standing on the edge of a dock on a large body of water. She turns and looks over her shoulder, unhappy.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long sits on a stump outside her home on Patch, looking at her left hand before lifting her head to gaze straight on.

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A new adventure

**Chapter 2:** **A new adventure**

* * *

Open on a close-up of a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai reflected in a window, watching from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seems.

slightly disgusted. A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snaps its fingers.

large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Seven people sit at the table with seven chairs. One of them is Cinder Fall. Emerald and Mercury move away from the window.

There's a close-up of the man sitting across from Cinder, Arthur Watts. He is looking at his Scroll.

Gordeau, Headhunter, Yael Okuzaki, Tsuge no gensai, Ivan Krochovich, Converona Maldridge Nanno Consano and Nazaroff were waiting.

Next is the man to Cinder's right, Tyrian Callows. He sits in a crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees.

Across from Tyrian is Hazel Rainart. His arms are crossed, and he looks asleep.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder.

Yes, yes, keep your posse in check. Watts said to Mercury.

Yeah! That's right you punk. Nazaroff said to Mercury.

Mercury grunts and makes a move toward Watts and Nazaroff, but Emerald holds him back.

You better not try to hurt anyone. Gordeau said back to Mercury.

You hear that? Silence. Watts said.

Hazel gives Watts an unimpressed sideways glance.

I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you. Watts said to Cinder.

And Lupin did shot you in arm. Ivan added.

If I were you, I'd hunt her down. (snicker) Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she? Tyrian said.

And killed her (laugh). Nazaroff said.

Cinder only stares at Tyrian while he cackles at her. Cinder tries to speak but only manages to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leans in to hear her.

Pathetic. Why did you even— Watts said to Cinder.

There is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

Watts. Salem said to Watts.

Watts and Salem sit simultaneously.

Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring? Salem said to Cinder.

Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes and this man name Lupin the 3rd. Watts explains to Salem.

Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us? Hazel said.

My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless. Watts said,

It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment. Salem said.

Cinder is unhappy about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy.

Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral. Salem said to Watts.

Very good. Watts said.

Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden. Salem said to Tyrian.

(laughing) Gladly. Tyrian said.

And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same. Salem said.

As you wish. Hazel said.

Gordeau and Converona your men's will go and find Lupin and friends Salem said to Gordeau and Converona.

Yes ma'am. Gordeau said.

Our men will find him and kill him. Converona said.

Cinder raises a finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment.

Oh! Emerald said.

Emerald leans in to hear her. Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald straightens.

Speak, child. Salem said.

She wants to know... (hesitates) What about the girl? Emerald asked.

(scoffs) What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours. Watts said.

Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

That's enough. Tyrian? Salem said to Tyrian.

Yes, my lady? Tyrian said to Salem.

Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder. Salem said to Tyrian.

Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps.

And bring her to me. Salem replied to Tyrian.

Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next. Salem said to them.

Everyone rises.

Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye.

(laughing wickedly) Eye for an eye. Tyrian said to Cinder.

Tyrian goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth.

* * *

Oscar Pine, a boy with freckles and hazel eyes, wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around. He emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder. The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting. White mountains are background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump.

He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh.

the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK.

* * *

There are a few shots inside the forest before Nora Valkyrie is heard speaking.

I'm just sayin'... Nora said to Ren.

Nora & Lie Ren emerge from behind a tree, walking together.

...there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one. Nora said.

But "junior" isn't a color. Ren said to Nora.

How can I be more clear? Nora said groaning.

She points to the R.

But we're helping Ruby with her objective. Ren said to Nora.

Guys! Jaune said to Ren and Nora.

Ren and Nora turn their heads toward him.

Batou got his gun.

We need to focus. Jaune said.

The letters pop out of existence.

Also, JNRR is way cooler. Jaune said.

It doesn't matter what our team is called. Ripcord said

We still have a mission to take care of. Duke said.

You're right then, let's do it. Ren said.

Exactly! Nora said

Ren goes to speak, but instead just groans. There's a rumble.

It's here. Jaune said.

Ruby Rose flying backward from trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she came from.

A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing her.

Ruby falls, crashing against tree limbs along the way.

Bad... landing... strategy! Ruby said.

Yeah, she fall off of all tree branches. Jigen said.

Ruby lands on her feet on a big tree branch strong enough to hold her weight. She uses her Semblance to fly past the Grimm.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up.

Let's get that thing off her. Jaune said.

Jaune runs toward them. Ren jumps up into the trees.

Alright here we go. Goemon said.

Roadblock and Batou got behind some trees.

Ready for this. Roadblock said to Batou.

Ready whenever you are man. Batou replied to Roadblock.

Don't forget me! Nora said.

Nora pulls out Magnhild and shoots it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with excited

whooping. She lands right beside Ren in his need to draw its attention away from

Ruby! Ren said.

As a stream of rose petals, Ruby flies past them.

Nora shoots the Grimm in the back. Ren hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ren. Ren runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, striking at it with StormFlower. It's ineffective. She loads a magazine with an image of a lightning bolt on its side into Crescent Rose and fires. Electric bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground. All are sent flying backward, but Ren, Nora, and Ruby manage to land on their feet. Jaune tumbles along the ground painfully until he hits a boulder between his legs and falls forward.

"You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist." Jaune said mimicking.

That's it! Nora said.

She runs forward, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She jumps into the air and hits it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flies straight toward Nora, but Ruby gets between them and knocks it away. The Grimm uses its other arm to strike at the two girls.

Jaune straightens and stretches and soon has to dodge a barrage of rocks.

Wha? Whoa! Wha? Ho! Jaune yelled. Jaune lands.

Hey! Be careful! Jaune said.

A rock the size of his head hits him in the face and sends him into a tree. Jaune lands in a crouch and shakes his head to clear the pain. The Grimm continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Nora. Jaune stands up and looks up at the Grimm.

Ah...Jaune said.

The Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back.

Uh-oh. Jaune said.

The Grimm shoves its new arm into the tree Jaune was leaning against and lifts it from the ground.

His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree! Jaune said running.

Big mistake! Ruby said in rage.

Ruby spins Crescent Rose and loads another magazine into it - this one with imagery of fire on its side. She fires, and the flaming projectile swings around to the tree arm. Jaune fist pumps. The tree arm swings around to him, on fire. Jaune loses his smile. Lupin and Jigen begin to fire their weapons. Peridot used her machine to fight the Grim but no effect on it. The Grimm chases Jaune, swinging the flaming arm at him. It misses twice, but then Jaune falls. One of StormFlower spins through the air and makes a cut across the Grimm's mask. The Grimm falls. Ren lands beside Jaune and catches his gun. Ruby and Nora come up behind their teammates.

Okay, how do we do this? Jaune said thinking.

His body is too thick to break through. Ren said to Jaune.

This is not like our normal Grimm. Peridot said.

This one is not going to be easy. Zenigata said.

It doesn't care about its body. Jaune said.

But it keeps protecting its face. Jaune said.

Well that figures it out. Pearl said.

That's the only weak point of this Grimm. Garnet said.

We can't break it! Ruby said.

Ugh, if we knocked all of its limbs off at once and went for the... Jaune said.

Jaune's eyes light up with an idea and he turns to face to Goemon.

Goemon I have an idea. Jaune said to Goemon.

So what's the plan? Goemon asked Jaune.

Goemon ran to the Grimm and begin to slice of its limbs and tree limb,waving at the Grimm. The rock body shatters and the ephemeral Grimm rises out of it and flies off. Ruby aims a shot at it, and it turns its face right into the flaming projectile. Next is a wide shot of birds taking flight from trees.

Another victory for Team JNRR! Jaune said breathing heavily before posing with his hands on hips.

And Team LJGZ? Lupin asked.

Silence.

Yeah, okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore. Jaune said deflating.

Jaune walks away. Ruby shakes hands with the town Mayor.

We truly can't thank you enough. Mayor said to Ruby.

Just doing our job, sir. Ruby said to the Mayor.

That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate. Mayor said.

Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe. Ruby said to the Mayor.

Scenes of the idyllic life in the village are shown: people buy fresh produce from a cart, stand and chat on open balconies overlooking the roads, tend to their horses and generally go about their daily lives peacefully. The village has plentiful trees and green spaces and cobbled roads.

Ha. I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more. Mayor said amused.

Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient. Ren said to the Mayor.

Glad to help your citizens. Lupin said to the Mayor.

It is our honor to help you Goemon said.

Team RNJR bows respectfully. A shop door closes. At a counter, a burly man with horns sets down a set of armor.

There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws. Backsmith said to Jaune.

Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say. Jaune said to Backsmith.

That's is cool. Lupin said.

Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest. Blacksmith said to Jaune.

The Faunus blacksmith turns and goes out back.

So, what are you waiting for? Nora said to Jaune.

Go put it on. Batus said.

Oh, uh, right! Jaune said.

Jaune takes off his old chestplate.

Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually. Jaune said softly

A sign of progress. Ren said.

Progress. Jaune said.

Jaune turns around, and Ruby gasps, then covers her mouth and tries not to giggle. Lupin and the others tried not to

What is it? Jaune asked Ruby.

What is that? Ruby said pointing to his chest.

A bunny emblem is on Jaune's chest.

What, my hoodie? I've always had this. Jaune asked.

It's got a cute little bunny rabbit! Ruby said snorting.

Ruby laughs. Lupin and Pearl laugh.

Yeah! Fifty! Jaune said turning away.

Ruby continues to laugh hysterically, her head stylistically expanding, before she falls onto the floor.

Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything. Ren said.

Ruby chortles from the floor, feet in the air. The blacksmith returns from out back.

Can't have a Huntsman without his said.

A wide sword sheath is stuck into the countertop.

Not bad you gave an upgrade. Zenigata said.

Pretty sweet. Duke said.

Made all the modifications you asked for. Blacksmith said.

The blade expands into a shield.

That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?Blacksmith said.

the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha Nikos' circlet.

From a friend. Jaune said.

Ruby, Ren, and Nora, Lupin and his gang were wait outside the shop. Jaune comes out wearing the armor. He pulls out the sword and expands the shield.

He cleans up alright, don't you think? Blacksmith said.

He certainly does. Ren said.

I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together. Nora said

Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR now! Ruby said.

Team JNRR! Nora said.

And Team LJGZ, SPAG and DSSR. Lupin said.

Are those team a team names for us. Steven asked Lupin.

of Course they are for you. Lupin replied to Steven.

not bad coming up with team names. Ruby said to Lupin.

Thank you Ruby. Lupin said to Ruby.

You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town. Blacksmith said to them.

Sorry, but we've got another mission. Ruby replied to Blacksmith.

Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what. Nora said.

We've heard the next village over has a working Airship. Ren said.

But we have an airship. Goemon said to Ren.

Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while. Blacksmith said.

Well, there's only one way to find out. Ruby said.

With a wave, Team RNJR turns and leaves. The blacksmith waves back and grunts. Jaune, Ren and Nora ride in the R.H.I.N.O., Ruby ride with Lupin in his Fiat 500.

Food? Jaune asked Nora.

Check! Nora replied.

Water? Jaune asked Nora.

Check! Nora replied.

How about ammo? Jaune asked Nora.

Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company! Nora replied.

Jaune: Got the map? Jaune said.

Ruby looked down sadly, Lupin noticed that Ruby was sad.

Ren's got it. Nora said.

No, I don't. You have it. Ren said to Nora.

Wait, what? Nora said confused.

Guys, please tell me you're joking. Jaune said.

Uh.. heh-heh-heh. Nora laughed.

Guys! Guys? Guys... Jaune said.

Nope. Nora said.

Inside Black Diamond ship.

Why did you call us? Pazu asked Black Diamond.

We have split up. Black Diamond explained to them.

Here's the plan Inspector Zenigata and Pazu you two we'll go to Atlas, while Snake Eyes, Ripcord, you five will be going to Valo. Black Diamond said to them.

* * *

Yes? Weiss said.

A wide shot of the room reveals a large, open space on two levels. On the upper level are two arched bookcases built into the walls and a picture of a knight resembling the Giant Armor hangs between them. A gilded mirror hangs above the mantle of a fireplace on the lower level. The door opens and Klein, a butler, enters.

Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you. Klein said to Weiss.

Thank you, Klein. Weiss said sighing,

Weiss looks out the window once more before getting up and walking out. Her heels clank across the floor, and the door slams shut.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: The OC Team's:** **LJGZ, SPAG and DSSR. Team** **SPAG: The** **Crystal Gems: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet/** **Team** **DSSR: Duke, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Roadblock.**


	3. Lupin the 3rd X RWBY Vol4 Opening

**Lupin the 3rd X RWBY Vol.4 Opening**

* * *

(U belong to me feat. = ル)

Tell me something i want to know?

everyone calls me a selfish lady.

Red to Mistral, White to Atlas, Black to Menagerie and Yellow to Patch.

But i don't know why? i'm true to myself.

Ruby walks through the forest with her hood on before a gust of wind blows it off. She turns around to see the other members of stand behind her, She saw Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and / Duke, Snake eyes, Scarlett, Ripcord, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Hi-Tech, Lt. Stone, Long Range. And these are Kyosuke Mamou, Gensei, Togusa, Batou, Boma, Ishikawa, Saito, Azuma, Yano. their from Section 9.

Blake Belladonna stands on the bowsprit of a ship. Suddenly, Sun Wukong comes to hug her before her father, Ghira Belladonna, shoves him aside to make room for her mother, Kali Belladonna. Blake's smile falters as her attention is drawn away from her family Blake saw Ripcord, Lt. Stone and Saito along side them.

Let's keep it real, i'm a natural woman.

RNJR fights off a group of Grimm.

Lupin and his gang fights off the Grimm's.

I've been searching for someone of satisfy all needs.

(Is that you?) Can it be true?

I only want someone to make me smile night and day.

(Is that you?) Can it be true?


End file.
